


То, что происходит в сети, должно оставаться в сети... или нет?

by Alina_Petrova



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Humor, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан Смайт никогда в жизни не признался бы даже под страшными пытками, что его хоть в самой что ни на есть малой степени может волновать чьё-то мнение. А уж тем более, по поводу того, что само по себе являлось его большим – просто-таки огромным – секретом: фанфикшн.</p><p> </p><p>Бета: <a class="login author" href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_log/pseuds/lana_log"> lana_log</a></p><p>=======================================================================</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что происходит в сети, должно оставаться в сети... или нет?

«Что-то мне сегодня не пишется…» – Курт с ненавистью уставился на набранную пятнадцать раз кряду фразу, хлопнул по столу ладонью и откинулся на спинку стула. 

Обычно это помогало, даже если изначально в голове не было и намёка на хоть мало-мальски стоящую идейку, сам процесс написания любой бессмыслицы выводил его из кризиса. Но, похоже, не в этот раз. 

«Что ж, если самому ничего не удаётся родить… можно побаловаться чем-нибудь горяченьким!» – решил Хаммел, вбивая в строку поиска «Slash» и «NC». Тут его пальцы замерли в нерешительности между цифрами 1 и 2, но, в конце концов, он остановился на 21 – очко! Кутить, так кутить! 

Через пару секунд он любовался на заголовки самых популярных за последнюю неделю фанфиков из разряда гей-порно. Слегка сморщив нос в предвкушении очередного горячего, но абсолютно бездарного текста, Курт занялся отбором наиболее интересных названий. Вдруг его взгляд застыл: «My little pony», гласил заголовок. Глаза Курта метнулись к рейтингу – всё точно, NC-21! Мало того, автор честно предупреждал, что его произведение – чистый PWP… Что ж, то, что доктор прописал, решил Хаммел, перетаскивая ноут на кровать и устраиваясь перед ним поудобнее с коробочкой бумажных салфеток в пределах досягаемости. 

………

Полтора часа и три главы спустя Курт лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову, глубоко удовлетворённый физически и столь же глубоко озадаченный интеллектуально. Потому что, нет, серьёзно, как такое было возможно?

Этот автор с весьма подходящим – если предположить, что хотя бы треть текста являлась автобиографичной – ником Всегда_готов, поставил Хаммела в тупик абсолютно невероятным сочетанием осведомлённости как в вопросах гей секса, так и в явно близком знакомстве с персонажами мультика, название которого позаимствовал для своего фичка.

Курт сладко зевнул и собрался было уже выключить компьютер, но задержался на секунду, занося Всегда_готового в раздел «Избранные авторы», ведь фанфик не был ещё завершён: в первых трёх главах главный персонаж успел «объездить» Пинки Пай, Эплджек и Рэйнбоу Дэш, а Курту почему-то было до крайности интересно почитать, как всё сложится у него с Рэрити. Возможно, потому, что Хаммел в некоторой степени ассоциировал себя именно с ней, из-за их общей страсти к моде и природной брезгливости… 

 

****

Себастиан Смайт никогда в жизни не признался бы даже под страшными пытками, что его хоть в самой что ни на есть малой степени может волновать чьё-то мнение. Тем более, мнение абсолютно посторонних людей, которых он знать не знает, которых никогда не видел и которые не имеют к его жизни – реальной жизни – никакого отношения. А уж тем более, по поводу того, что само по себе являлось его большим – просто-таки огромным – секретом: фанфикшн. 

Да, Себастиан Смайт, двадцатидвухлетний студент одной из престижнейших лондонских школ актёрского мастерства, высокий стройный подтянутый шатен с зелёными лукавыми глазами, заставляющими мечтательно вздыхать как девушек, так и многих парней, в свободное от учёбы и походов по гей клубам время, баловался написанием фичков. Подсел он на это дело с год назад, когда один из преподавателей посоветовал попробовать изложить на бумаге парочку эпизодов за прошедшую неделю, оставивших наиболее яркие впечатления. Ну, Смайт и изложил… честно, подробно, в деталях, тем более, что неделя выдалась на славу. Правда, зачитать перед группой он это не осмелился, поскольку речь шла, в первом случае, о крышесносном минете в примерочной, а во втором, о шикарном тройничке с двумя симпатичными братьями-близнецами. Однако, поскольку, как и в любое дело, за которое брался, в написание этого опуса Себастиан вложил страсть, то желание продемонстрировать его на публике оказалось непреодолимым. И вот тогда, покопавшись в интернете, он нашёл подходящий сайт, где и опубликовал своё творение. 

Будучи парнем сообразительным, Себастиан довольно быстро разобрался, как с помощью соответствующих тэгов и правильно выбранного рейтинга собрать «свою» публику, и уже через пару месяцев любители горячего слэша сумели по заслугам оценить нового фикрайтера, выражая бурный восторг в отзывах и толпами занося его в "избранные". Это вдохновляло на новые подвиги, и хотя через некоторое время количество подписчиков практически замерло на одной цифре, Смайта это не особо волновало: завсегдатаи были публикой благодарной и для его амбиций на этом поприще более чем достаточной.

Но именно поэтому тем вечером, когда через пару часов после публикации очередной главы «My little pony», в рядах его подписчиков прибыло, Себастиан довольно хмыкнул и решил взглянуть на профиль новичка. И не прогадал!

Читатель со странным ником Лиз_не_Тейлор оказался – или, скорее всего, оказалась, не только и не столько судя по нику, сколько попросту исходя из чистой статистики, ведь 90% фикрайтеров составляли дамы – так вот, она оказалась коллегой! Ну, не совсем, поскольку, покопавшись в её творениях, Смайт не обнаружил ни единого фичка с рейтингом выше PG13. Это были в основном слащавые романтические комедии, в лучшем случае разбавленные небольшой долей ангста. Впрочем, читателей у этой Лиз было даже чуть больше, чем у него самого, а работы, судя по оценкам читателей, нравились публике. Смайт невольно поморщился, но, поскольку писала дамочка исключительно Slash, решился всё-таки взглянуть на её писанину, выбрав самый популярный фанфик под не слишком оригинальным названием «Принц и нищий».

…………….

Полтора часа и три главы спустя Смайт, который и самому себе, тёмной ночью в глухом лесу не признался бы, что ему понравился стиль и фантазия автора, создал сборник «Сносное чтиво» и внёс туда фичок, поскольку Лиз удалось-таки его и рассмешить, и заинтриговать, после чего со спокойным сердцем завалился спать, даже не подозревая, что в два клика бесповоротно изменил собственную жизнь.


End file.
